RAPTO DE LA NOCHE ETERNA
by VicPin
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si entre un judío y un bravucón sediento de venganza surgiera algo más que una simple agresión...? Terrible summary, mejor denle oportunidad a este fic ::LEMON::
1. PRÓLOGO

**Rapto de la noche eterna.**

Kyle Broflovski de 17 años estaba sentado junto a la ventana de su habitación; estando solo en casa, él meditaba sobre sus ides y venires de su relación con Stan Marsh, su ex novio. El pelinegro siempre le botaba cada vez que Wendy Testaburger, su "eterna" novia le tronaba los dedos, hiriéndolo emocionalmente.

Pero esa noche ya sería la última qué pensaría en él.

Esa noche su límite de heridas emocionales llegó a su tope, por lo que decidió irse a algún bar a beber hasta morir y, si se revolcaba en una orgía, morir de SIDA.

De repente, escuchó tocar el timbre.

Kyle salió de sus pensamientos y salió de su habitación.

De seguro era el comprador del colchón que estaban vendiendo a través del periódico; el colchón pertenecía a a Ike cuando aún era un bebé, aunque éste ya había crecido y tenía ahora 10 años.

- ¡Voy! – exclamaba el joven al notar que el timbre se tocaba con insistencia.

El joven pelirrojo abrió la puerta. En el umbral aparecía un tipo de cabellos negros, lentes oscuros y bigote estilo mexicano con un sombrero y gabardina caquis.

- Buenas noches – saludó el hombre - . ¿Esta es la casa de la familia Broflovski?

- Sí, señor – respondió Kyle muy extrañado.

- ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! – exclamó el tipo con alegría mientras se quitaba los lentes, dejando entrever unos ojos azules cielo - ¡Pensé que me había perdido!

Kyle sonrió.

El hombre entró a la casa luego de que Kyle le invitara a pasar.

- Tiene usted una casa muy bonita, señor Broflovski – comentaba el hombre mientras echaba un vistazo a la casa por curiosidad.

- Uhmmm… Gracias – respondió el aludido un poco extrañado ante la actitud del tipo -. ¿Quiere que le muestre el colchón?

- Sí, claro.

- Bien… Sígame.

El hombre siguió a Kyle hasta el sótano, en donde estaba el colchón envuelto en una sábana. Al verlo, el tipo empezó a inspeccionar de que no tuviera ningún defecto; la inspección tomó un rato, aunque Kyle esperó pacientemente a que el tipo terminara de inspeccionar el objeto.

- Bueno, no tiene ninguna descostura. Muy bien conservado. ¿Cuánto dice usted que pide por él?

- 200 dólares.

- Bien – y dicho esto, el hombre sacó de sus bolsillos un billete de 200 dólares -. Aquí tiene.

Kyle recibió el dinero y se lo guardó en los bolsillos.

- ¿Le ayudo? – inquirió el joven.

- ¡Oh, sí, muchas gracias! – exclamó el pelinegro.

Kyle estuvo a punto de ayudarle a cargar el colchón; sin embargo, el pelinegro lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza y lo aprisionó en la pared.

- ¡¿Pero qué…? – estuvo a punto de exclamar el joven, mas el pelinegro le tapó la boca y, acercándose a su oído, le susurró:

- No puedo olvidar esa hermosa noche eterna entre tú y yo… Kyle.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el pelinegro ya había aprisionado intensamente sus labios con los suyos; por segunda vez el pelirrojo se sintió confortado y derretido ante el beso de aquél hombre que jamás pensó que volvería a ver en su vida.

Le correspondió con entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus brazos al cuello del pelinegro.

Luego de aquél beso inesperado, ambos rozaron sus narices y cerraron los ojos en señal de reconocimiento mutuo.

- Trent – susurró el pelirrojo mientras empezaba a besar la mejilla y a oler la esencia del visitante.

Éste se apartó del joven y, acto seguido, se quitó la peluca y el bigote negros, dejando ver una larga cabellera rubia.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – inquirió el rubio en voz baja mientras besaba tiernamente la frente de Kyle.

El joven no respondió.

Trent se echó a reír.

- Veo que sí me extrañaste… Cabellos de fuego.

- Creí que estabas en prisión purgando cadena perpetua por… Por…

Los labios del joven temblaron de miedo.

Trent sabía a qué se refería el pelirrojo.

- ¿Por los múltiples asesinatos que cometí? – terminó de completar el rubio mientras acariciaba el rostro del pecoso – Kyle, habré cometido todo eso, pero lo hice porque tenía cuentas pendientes que saldar con ellos. Y tú... Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Dicho esto, Trent llevó una mano a uno de los glúteos de Kyle, con la cual metió su mano dentro de la ropa y empezó a acariciar la tersa piel con suavidad. El pelirrojo soltó un gemido, por lo que Trent sonrió satisfecho.

Tres años de no sentir aquella piel contra la suya habían sido una tortura para el criminal más buscado de Colorado. Literalmente, había extrañado aquella noche que parecía ofrecerle un escape de una realidad dolorosa para ambos… Un escape que les había ofrecido la redención de un amor escrito en el marco de lo extrañamente legendario.

* * *

><p><strong>Emm... Otro fic se me ocurrió en mi mente producto de una bendita epifanía de inspiración un tanto, ammm... depravada. No obstante, espero que este fic sea sólo de 3 a 4 capítulos, no más, porque lo mío creo yo que es algo cortito. Jajajajaja.<strong>

**Por otro lado, sé que varios se ofenderían y me lincharían porque nunca se imaginaron a Trent Boyett con Kyle. Por mi parte, creo que había qué redimir un poco a Trent, ¿no creen? Digo, tratar de que el tipo escape un rato de su pasado...**

**Saludos y abrazos a las yaoistas ^_^**


	2. REENCUENTRO ENTRE DOS SERES DISTINTOS

**Reencuentro entre dos seres distintos.**

_:: Flashback ::_

_Trent había salido de la prisión luego de otros cinco años fuera de la sociedad. Teniendo 16 años, el único sentimiento que conocía era la Venganza impulsada a su vez con el espíritu del odio inscrito en su alma._

_Al salir de prisión, decidió que primero tenía que ajustar cuentas pendientes con aquellos que lo habían traicionado. Aquellos ajustes de cuentas resultaron todas en muertes repentinas de hombres y mujeres que alguna vez convivieron con Trent y que lo habían dejado solo luego del asunto del preescolar. Acto seguido, se enfocó en informarse sobre el paradero de sus cinco víctimas mortales, y qué mejor manera de informarse que recurrir al internet. Tras enterarse de que el quinteto estudiaba en la preparatoria local gracias a la base de datos que hackeó desde la computadora de un ciber, empezó a planear un secuestro colectivo…_

_Y fue ahí donde los ojos de ambos se encontraron._

_Kyle Broflovski, el segundo al mando de la banda, había entrado al ciber de manera apresurada al mismo tiempo que Trent terminaba de pagar su hora._

_- ¡Kyle, al fin llegaste! – exclamó la encargada mientras le daba su cambio._

_- ¡Discúlpame, Sheilly! __¡Ese pinche culón me jodió de nuevo por lo de Stan! – decía Kyle mientras colocaba sus cosas detrás de la mesa._

_Trent miró disimuladamente a Kyle._

_El chico había cambiado, definitivamente había cambiado, pensó el hombre mientras guardaba su cambio y salía del establecimiento para evitar ser reconocido._

_El pelirrojo ya no usaba la odiosa ushanka verde muy característico de él y su cabello ya no era un espantoso afro que le hacía parecer Marge Simpson. Prácticamente se había convertido en un efebo, un efebo que parecía más un ángel del paraíso…_

_:: Flashback ::_

Desnudo en medio de la oscuridad, Trent miraba hacia la ventana del sótano; a juzgar por el tono oscuro, ya pronto iba a ser medianoche. Por suerte para ambos, la familia no regresaría hasta el día siguiente, ya que habían llevado a Ike a jugar las semifinales estatales de beisbol.

Se volvió y miró al joven que yacía durmiendo desnudo encima del colchón y cubierto solamente con la sábana que envolvía al colchón.

Habían hecho el amor de una manera extraordinariamente intensa toda la noche; Kyle no podía negar que le extrañaba muy en el fondo de aquél espíritu de lucha que solamente él y nadie más que él conocía a la perfección.

Ni siquiera Stan Marsh, el disque amor de la vida de Kyle.

El eterno novio o gatito pendejo de Wendy Testaburger tenía una relación sentimental con Kyle desde hacía un tiempo, justamente siete años. Una relación parecida a la de Stan con Wendy: Heridas emocionales, corazones rotos, lágrimas…

Todo eso en pos de un amor que realmente, para su sinceridad, no era un amor sano.

He ahí que se sintió agradecido de haber salvado a Kyle de cometer una pendejada que le ayudase a olvidar a Stan y de manera definitiva.

Por segunda y última vez.


	3. RAPTO Y SACRIFICIO

**RAPTO Y SACRIFICIO.**

_:: Flashback ::_

_Trent esperaba en las afueras del establecimiento en donde trabajaba Kyle; durante el día anterior había meditado si podía tener éxito en secuestrar al quinteto en un solo día, sólo para encontrarse con que hacer un secuestro colectivo iba a ser muy problemático debido a que necesitaría ayuda._

_No, definitivamente no._

_Mejor sería tomarse la chingada molestia de secuestrar y matar uno por uno a sus objetivos finales._

_Y la primera víctima en caer sería el judío pelirrojo._

* * *

><p><em>Kyle salió de su lugar de trabajo tras cerrar por dentro y por fuera el ciber; a los 14 años, estudiar y trabajar le habían mantenido abstemio de ir a las fiestas que organizaban sus amigos y compañeros de la escuela. No obstante, no podía esperar el fin de semana para poder estar a solas con Stan y hablar con él.<em>

_Quería darle un ultimátum; Wendy, su eterna novia – ex novia, últimamente había estado detrás de Stan rogándole que volviera con ella; de hecho, ese acoso llegó al grado de tener severas discusiones entre ellos en los pasillos, discusiones que después serían objeto de burla de Cartman._

_Stan, como siempre, estaba empezando a debatirse entre quedarse con él o irse con Wendy. Aquello no era la primera vez, pero realmente provocaba unas profundas heridas emocionales en el afro pelirrojo el tener conocimiento de que en cualquier momento el pelinegro le daría un corte definitivo._

_Pero esa noche Kyle decidió que, en caso de que Stan quiera largarse con Wendy, cometería alguna locura que le aliviase el dolor que siempre ha sentido cada vez que estaba con el pelinegro._

_Empezó, pues, a caminar como todas las noches por las oscuras y frías calles de la pequeña ciudad; sin embargo, tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que aquella noche no iba a ser igual que las demás…_

_- Hola, Kyle – le dijo una voz._

_El pelirrojo se volvió para ver quien le hablaba, encontrándose con el cañón de un arma empuñada por un hombre de cabello rubio y camisa roja con mangas rotas._

_Kyle quedó mudo de sorpresa y de terror al ver de quién provenía la voz._

_- ¡¿T-Trent? – exclamó el joven._

_El rubio sonrió._

_- Veo que aún me recuerdas, Broflovski – argumentó el rubio mientras le encañonaba con mayor fuerza el arma._

_- ¡Trent, por favor! ¡Podemos llegar a un arreglo!_

_- A eso he venido justamente._

_Dicho esto, obligó a Kyle a que le diera la espalda; cuando el joven le obedeció, le golpeó la cabeza con la culata del arma, dejándolo inconsciente. Luego, arrastró el cuerpo del joven hacia la camioneta y lo ató con cinta adhesiva._

_Trent sentía que estaba haciendo el primer paso de algo grande, algo que sin duda alguna haría temblar a los amigos del pelirrojo y les haría correr como niñitas asustadas._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>Trent empezó a vestirse silenciosamente. Kyle, quien había despertado poco después, le observaba con dudas.<p>

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió el pelirrojo mientras se ponía los bóxers y se acercaba a su amante.

Trent lo miró seriamente.

La mirada del joven pelirrojo parecía decirle que a él le puede decir toda clase de verdades, desde las más dolorosas hasta las más poderosas. Esa mirada tenía un brillo especial que le hacía sentir en la necesidad de confiar en alguien y en el anhelo de compartir con ese alguien la vida misma.

Un anhelo que sin duda alguna surgió a raíz de lo sucedido.

* * *

><p><em>::Flashback ::<em>

_Kyle miraba a Trent con terror; éste sonreía al contemplar aquél bello rostro desfigurado por la sombra del miedo. Esa misma sombra parecía haber dejado al pelirrojo sin palabras, ya que el joven sintió ahogarse en un pozo sin fondo._

_Ambos estaban en una solitaria cabaña en lo profundo de alguna parte del bosque en algún lugar de la carretera; de eso se había dado cuenta el secuestrado cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con estar amarrado, indefenso y con un asesino múltiple sentado frente a él._

_- ¿Y bien? – inquirió el rubio mientras sacaba su navaja - ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No vas a rogarme que no te haga daño? _

_Kyle no dijo nada._

_Trent, con una sonrisa malévola, añadió:_

_- Tal vez no quieras darme el placer de oírte gritar de dolor y de sufrimiento o rogarme que tenga piedad de ti, pelirrojo – y acercándose al oído, añadió:-. Pero creo que de tus amigos podré escuchar la dulce sinfonía de la venganza mientras mueren de la misma forma que tú._

_Dicho esto, Trent se levantó, se puso detrás de Kyle y le jaló los cabellos de la cabeza para poder degollarle lenta y dolorosamente el delicado cuello del joven; no obstante, el pelirrojo, con los labios temblorosos, le dijo:_

_- Por favor…_

_Trent se detuvo y, pegando oído, inquirió:_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Por favor…_

_Sintiéndose divertido, Trent se inclinó y le inquirió nuevamente:_

_- ¿Qué dijiste? Si no te molesta, me gustaría que hablaras un poco más fuerte. Al menos quiero deleitarme en escucharte rogar._

_Kyle, con lágrimas en los ojos, exclamó:_

_- ¡Por favor, no los mates!_

_Trent se quedó sorprendido. _

_- ¡Por favor, te lo suplico, no los mates! ¡TÓMAME A MÍ! ¡HAZ CONMIGO LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO POR FAVOR NO LOS MATES!_

_Trent no daba crédito a lo que oía; cualquiera diría que lo que está haciendo el pelirrojo era una reverenda pendejada dadas las circunstancias, pero al ver aquellos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y expresando una súplica, el asesino se levantó y se puso a meditar._

_Kyle continuó:_

_- Ofrezco mi vida, ¡mi vida entera!, por sus vidas. Sé que te suena una locura, ¡por Dios que eso es a lo que suena!, pero, si al menos sientes piedad en tu alma, mínimo perdona sus vidas y toma la mía._

_El joven empezó a sollozar y se arrastró a los pies del rubio. _

_Trent no supo qué decir ante tal ofrecimiento. Aceptarlo o rechazarlo, el ofrecimiento de Kyle le hizo dudar de sí mismo por un instante. Desconocía el motivo por el cual el joven había decidido ofrecer su vida por la de sus amigos, pero tuvo que admitir que el chico parecía estar dispuesto a sufrir los peores tormentos que tenía planeados para cada uno de sus víctimas._

_- ¿Te das… Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? – inquirió el rubio._

_- S-Sí – graznó el joven._

_- ¿Tú… tomarías su lugar?_

_- ¡Sí!_

_Trent se puso a pasear de un lado a otro por la habitación; tenía que meditarlo, estudiarlo y sacar conclusiones. _

_Luego de un rato, y con Kyle observándole con expectación, Trent declaró:_

_- ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que sufrirás a mi lado? ¿Te das cuenta de que en cualquier momento podrás enfrentar cara a cara con la muerte mientras te hago partícipe de mis torturas?_

_- Sí - respondió el joven con decisión -. ¿Aceptarás este ofrecimiento a cambio de sus vidas?_

_Trent sonrió._

_- ¿Qué si lo acepto? Mas bien creo que más que aceptarlo, me estaría dando el gusto de poder hacerte pagar todo lo que he sufrido en estos diez años…_

_Kyle bajó su cabeza con resignación._

_Adiós, chicos, pensó el joven tristemente mientras Trent guardaba su navaja y se disponía a irse de la oscura habitación; sin embargo, se detuvo en el umbral y miró a su víctima con seriedad._

_Y una idea sumamente asquerosa y macabra se le cruzó por la mente en ese momento._

_Sonrió._

_- Vamos a jugar – dijo en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí y empezaba a desabrocharse el cinturón._

_Kyle lo miró aterrado._

_Trent empezó a despojarse de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, quedando al aire su miembro de buen grosor y tamaño en proceso de erección; Kyle, adivinando sus intenciones y sabiendo que no tenía alternativa, con trabajo se puso de rodillas y esperar a que Trent le ordenase._

_Trent tomó la cabeza de Kyle por los cabellos y, acercándole su pene, le dijo:_

_- Dame placer, tonto._

_Kyle asintió y llevó el miembro del hombre a su boca._

_Trent empezó a sentir que estaba viajando por el río del delirio._

_- Oh, Dios…_

_Kyle estrujaba, lamía y chupaba el miembro como si fuera una paleta; para el pelirrojo era asqueroso, pero lo tenía que hacer si quería mantener su oferta en pie y evitar a sus amigos una muerte segura._

_El rubio cerró los ojos y empezó a deleitarse cada vez más del sexo oral que le hacía Kyle; poco a poco Trent empezaba a entrar en éxtasis. El chico lo notaba conforme éste empezaba a sostener con más fuerza el cabello._

_- ¡Oh, así! ¡Sí! ¡Tómalo todo, pelirrojo, tómalo todo!_

_Hubo un momento en que Trent empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas; Kyle sentía que se ahogaba con el miembro de Trent conforme éste se movía más rápido, lo que le indicaba que pronto iba a expulsar su semilla._

_El rubio, al llegar al orgasmo, exclamó:_

_- ¡Traga mi semilla, idiota! ¡Trágala!_

_Dicho esto, empezó a bombear dentro de la boca de Kyle._

_El joven sintió una revoltura en el estómago cuando se tragó el semen de su victimario; éste, complacido con el efecto deseado, levantó a Kyle, lo aprisionó en la pared y sin más metió la mano en los pantalones del chico._

_Kyle se asustó mucho al ver cómo el hombre empezaba a acariciar su entrepierna, pero no pudo evitar arquear su espalda. Enseguida el rubio le despojó con una sola mano de sus pantalones y ropa interior mientras le masturbaba con la otra._

_Al hallarse ambos desnudos, Trent tiró a Kyle al suelo y acomodó el trasero del muchacho, quien derramaba lágrimas al ver que el hombre pasaba la punta de su miembro por la piel de sus glúteos antes de penetrarlo en su cavidad._

_- Una piel suave y tersa, ¿eh, pendejo? –comentaba Trent mientras se posicionaba para llevar a cabo la indeseable intrusión – Me pregunto como será tu cavidad._

_Dicho esto, empezó a penetrar el ano del pelirrojo; éste gritó de dolor._

_Era un proceso doloroso para la víctima pero placentera para el victimario; era el arrebato completo de la dignidad humana el ser humillado por alguien de tu mismo género y de esa manera. No obstante, siempre habrá una fuerza motora que impulsa a la persona humillada a encarar el dolor de manera extraordinaria. Y en el caso de Kyle, aquella fuerza motora eran Stan, Kenny, Cartman y Butters, quienes estarían a salvo gracias a él._

_Kyle lloraba, pero no suplicaba a Trent que parara de violarlo. Mas bien estaba decidido a no darle el placer de oírse rogar, actitud que sorprendió mucho al criminal._

_- ¿POR QUÉ NO RUEGAS, IDIOTA? – gritaba el hombre mientras le jalaba del cabello - ¡¿ACASO TE GUSTA, AH? ¡¿TE GUSTA QUE TE ESTÉ COGIENDO POR EL CULO, PUTA?_

_Kyle le lanzó una mirada desafiante._

_No._

_No le gustaba, pero no iba a darle el gusto de oírle sufrir…_

_Jamás. _

_:: Flashback ::_


	4. EPÍLOGO: NOCHE ETERNA

**EPÍLOGO:**

**NOCHE ETERNA.**

Trent miraba por la ventana de la habitación de Kyle mientras éste comía un emparedado que había preparado para compartirlo con su amante. El rubio no podía dejar de meditar en lo que había ocurrido hacía tres años entre él y Kyle, incluyendo aquella noche en que ambos habían sellado un poderoso juramento que los hizo pertenecerse el uno al otro.

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_Era un atardecer frío en medio del bosque cubierto por la nieve. Había comenzado la tormenta y dos figuras solitarias en el lugar sabían que no debían perder el tiempo y terminar con lo que habían iniciado._

_Trent encañonaba la punta de su escopeta en la frente de un Kyle desnudo, malherido, débil y sin fuerzas gracias a la maratón de golpes que recibió momentos antes._

_Un año había pasado desde que le raptó e hizo de él su juguete sexual; los primeros meses se habían resumido en golpes, vejaciones, violaciones e insultos a su propia dignidad humana. Tuvo que admitir que Kyle poseía un espíritu fuerte y lleno de voluntad para soportar de manera impresionante las vejaciones de las que era objeto sin queja alguna; aquello había logrado que Trent sintiera por primera vez un sentimiento de respeto hacia el joven. Incluso después del segundo mes había empezado a proporcionarle buena atención médica para sus heridas gracias al conocimiento adquirido en prisión._

_Empero, conforme pasaba el tiempo Trent empezó a relajar la dureza de sus castigos limitándose únicamente a hacerle pasar hambre y sed por tres días por semana; luego de esos días, le ofrecía como alimento único pan y agua como prisionero de guerra, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Kyle. En los últimos tres meses, el hombre decidió estrechar un lazo de confianza con su víctima, ofreciéndole primero una alimentación balanceada que le ayudase a recuperar el peso perdido y después…_

_Después una libertad condicionada en que el joven ya no recibía golpes y tortura psicológica a cambio de que le proporcionase calidez todas las noches en la cama, cuestión que el chico se negaba rotundamente muchas veces._

_Ahora, en ese momento, estaba a punto de darle el tiro de gracia a un joven sumamente malherido; la razón era que el chico había maniobrado un plan de escape en donde implicaba cruzar todo el frondoso bosque en busca de una salida hacia la carretera y pedir un aventón para que lo llevaran a un lugar cercano, y ahí avisar a la policía sobre su paradero._

_El joven herido lo miró con serenidad. Sabía que había llegado la hora de su muerte; había soportado un año de vejaciones inimaginables hasta donde su cuerpo aguantara, incluyendo las relaciones sexuales forzosas. Sólo había anhelado escapar de las garras de aquél hombre que no sentía piedad alguna en el corazón._

_El sacrificio que había hecho era justamente por eso: Para demostrarle al propio rubio que la venganza no era el mejor camino para desahogar todos los diez años perdidos por culpa de un incidente provocado por cinco niños pequeños que, obviamente, estaban en la etapa de la tierna inocencia._

_No obstante, había tardado en dar cuenta de que el hombre tenía un hambre insaciable de vengarse de manera violenta y que si él no podía detenerle aunque se aun tiempo más, entonces tendría que recurrir a la ley para que lo encarcelaran y no lo dejasen salir nunca._

_- ¿Por qué te has hecho esto, Kyle? – inquirió el rubio mientras se preparaba para disparar - ¿Por qué ofreciste tu vida por la de tus miserables amigos si sabías que ibas a acabar así?_

_Kyle permaneció silencioso por un buen rato._

_Trent, exasperado, exclamó:_

_- ¡Contesta!_

_El joven, con los labios temblorosos, le respondió finalmente con voz entrecortada:_

_- Porque… hasta… la más… temible… de las bestias… siente piedad y... compasión._

_Trent abrió los ojos como platos._

_- ¿Qué?_

_Kyle prosiguió:_

_- He esperado… todos estos meses... para que sintieras… compasión._

_- ¿Compasión, uh? – inquirió el hombre con burla y sorna mientras le encañonaba con mayor fuerza el arma -¿Y por qué esperabas eso de mí, pendejo? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso ustedes sintieron compasión de mí cuando me llevaron al reformatorio para menores? ¿Acaso tú lo sentiste todos estos años en que disfrutabas de tu jodida vida como si nada hubiera pasado mientras que yo sufría dentro de ese maldito lugar olvidado de Dios? ¡¿LO HAS SENTIDO ACASO, AH?_

_Kyle sonrió._

_Trent, furioso al verle sonreír, quiso romperle la cara con la culata, mas Kyle se lo impidió con una inesperada respuesta:_

_- Siempre._

_El rubio se sorprendió, mientras que el joven, al sentir que las fuerzas le abandonaban de manera definitiva, se dejó caer sobre la nieve para poder entregarse tranquilamente a la muerte redentora que en ese momento estaba junto a él, lista para llevárselo ante la presencia de Dios._

_Trent entonces encañonó su arma nuevamente…_

_Y disparó._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>- Han pasado tres años desde esa noche, Kyle.<p>

Kyle miró a su amante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; Trent bebió un sorbo de café con la mirada perdida en el mantel de la mesa. El pelirrojo, mientras tanto, se levantó de la mesa y se arrodillaba ante aquél hombre para preguntarle:

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Dime, amor mío – y le pasó una mano en el rostro -. Te veo muy ausente.

Trent, con la mirada perdida, le respondió:

- No sabes… Cuánto me arrepiento de haberte hecho sufrir todo ese tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_Kyle abrió los ojos lentamente._

_Todo estaba casi a oscuras; lo único que iluminaba la pieza era la débil luz de una lámpara de batería. Apenas podía distinguir que al final del lugar en donde estaba había una puerta. _

_El pelirrojo, con mucho esfuerzo, se incorporó y se puso a tocarse a sí mismo para cerciorarse si estaba vivo o muerto. De repente notó que estaba vestido únicamente con un suéter y uno bóxers y debajo de ello unas vendas que cubrían su costado y su hombro._

_¿Dónde estoy?, pensó el muchacho._

_De repente reconoció el lugar: Estaba en la camioneta en donde Trent le había secuestrado._

_- Despertaste – dijo una voz._

_El chico se volvió._

_Trent estaba sentado en el asiento de conductor de la camioneta con un cigarrillo en la boca. Kyle, pensando que aquél hombre había planeado hacerle sufrir más, le replicó con lágrimas en los ojos:_

_- ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¡¿Acaso quieres hacerme sufrir más de lo que puedo soportar?_

_Trent no dijo nada._

_Su mirada parecía perdida en el volante._

_- ¡ERES UN MALDITO, BOYETT! ¡TE ABORREZCO, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! – gritaba el joven entre sollozos y con pasión mientras intentaba levantarse - ¡DÉJAME MORIR, MALDITO!_

_Golpeó el asiento en donde estaba el hombre._

_- ¡Por favor, por piedad, ya no puedo más! ¡Ten piedad de mí y mátame de una vez!_

_Trent lo miró seriamente._

_Kyle lloraba de manera inconsolable; un año de fortaleza ante la tortura psicológica y física que había sufrido se habían hecho añicos en un solo día. El rubio se incorporó cuidadosamente del asiento de conductor y fue a la parte de atrás del auto. _

_De sus pantalones sacó su navaja y, ante la sorpresa de Kyle, se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano. El pelirrojo se quedó sorprendido al ver lo que había hecho. Entonces el rubio, con serenidad, se quitó su toda su ropa, dejando descubrir su cuerpo ante el horror de Kyle; todo estaba cubierto por cortes, incluyendo uno cerca de los genitales._

_- ¿Pero…? – susurró el pelirrojo._

_- Durante dos días estuviste inconsciente, cabellos de fuego. Dos días._

_- Pero…_

_- Dos días en los que he meditado cada una de las vejaciones que has sufrido en mis manos, dos días en los que me hice todo lo que estás viendo._

_- Trent…_

_- ¡DOS MALDITOS DÍAS EN LOS QUE ME HE PREGUNTADO QUÉ CARAJOS HAS HECHO PARA OFRECER TU PINCHE VIDA POR LA DE CUATRO PENDEJOS QUE NO VALEN NI LA MITAD DE LO QUE TÚ REALMENTE VALES!- gritó el hombre mientras aporreaba su puño contra la pared._

_Kyle se llevó una mano a la boca._

_- Cada herida, Kyle… Cada herida es una vejación. Cada herida son las veces que te he visto llorar, que te he visto sufrir en silencio mientras te humillaba cruelmente sólo para mostrarme el monstruo que soy. Porque eso es lo que realmente he sido: Un monstruo._

_- Trent…_

_Dicho esto, el hombre rubio rompió en lágrimas y añadió con rabia:_

_- ¡Tú me dijiste hace dos días que hasta la peor de las bestias podía sentir piedad! ¡Pues bien, honestamente yo también sentí piedad mientras sufrías! ¡Yo también he sufrido en secreto porque estaba destruyendo a la persona que amo y que quiso salvar la vida de cuatro estúpidos cobardes que iban a recibir su castigo merecido! _

_El rubio se echó a reír nerviosamente._

_- Habrás participado en ese incidente, Kyle… ¡PERO NO TENÍAS PORQUE RECIBIR MÁS CASTIGO QUE ELLOS!_

_Kyle se había quedado sin habla._

_- Trent…_

_- ¡TE AMO, ¿OK? ¡TE HE AMADO JODIDAMENTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA DE ELLO HASTA HACE MUCHO! ¡TE AMO MÁS DE LO QUE NO TE PUEDES IMAGINAR, CARAJO! ¡TAL VEZ ME ENAMORÉ DE TI DESDE EL DIA EN QUE APARECISTE POR LA PUERTA DE ESE CIBER CORRIENDO!_

_Kyle se asustó._

_Lo último le había dejado sin palabras, pero a la vez no le había sorprendido cómo Trent le había localizado._

_El rubio prosiguió:_

_- Eres un maldito efebo, idiota. ¡Un efebo, una belleza de hombre con la cual ninguna puta y ningún marica podría rivalizar! _

_Trent sollozó._

_- ¡Todas las noches anhelaba poseerte, hacerte mío, no compartirte con nadie, unirme a ti en cuerpo y alma como un matrimonio sin torturarte, sin forzarte, siempre esperando a que algún día te entregaras a mí de manera voluntaria para tenerte en mis brazos y enfrentar al mundo que me ha despreciado!_

_Kyle quiso en ese momento abrazarlo y consolarle, ya que él también había empezado a sentir una extraña conexión con él desde los últimos meses. El rubio tomó un arma de fuego que estaba junto a su asiento y, entregándoselo al perplejo pelirrojo, añadió:_

_- Y ahora… Ahora me di cuenta de que la venganza nunca ha sido el mejor de los caminos en mi vida. Si realmente aún quieres vivir …Termina con mi vida._

_- Trent…_

_- Sólo así…_

_- Trent… No…_

_- Podré dejar de existir y no ser más una amenaza para ti._

_- ¡NO!_

_Kyle tiró el arma a un lado._

_- ¡CARAJO, KYLE, TE ETSOY OFRECIENDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VENGARTE POR TODO LO QUE TE HE HECHO! – gritó Trent - ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, AL MENOS CLÁVAME ALGO Y DÉJAME TIRADO A UN LADO DEL CAMINO!_

_- ¡NO!_

_Trent, exasperado, se abalanzó encima de Kyle y, sacudiéndolo fuertemente, exclamó:_

_- ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, eh? ¡¿Por qué carajos no me matas de una vez aprovechando mi debilidad, de que te estoy diciendo que te he amo y que estoy arrepentido de lo que te he hecho? _

_- ¡TRENT, BASTA!_

_Kyle abrazó fuertemente al rubio ante la sorpresa de éste y, llorando, exclamó:_

_- ¡Por favor, no grites más, no digas más! ¡Por favor ya no me hagas sufrir más de lo que sufro!_

_Trent apartó al joven bruscamente y exclamó lleno de confusión:_

_- ¡Entonces lucha por tu vida, con un carajo! ¡Vete, lárgate de aquí, déjame aquí solo y abandonado como siempre lo he estado!_

_- ¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¡No me importa morir en tus manos!_

_- ¡Vete, aléjate de mí! ¡Vete! ¡Sálvate mientras puedas!_

_No obstante, Kyle le impuso sus labios en los suyos; era un beso desesperado con tal de calmar el tormento que había crecido dentro de aquél hombre que sufría por dentro. Trent quiso apartarse, mas Kyle se lo impedía conforme profundizaba más el beso._

_El joven pelirrojo se bajó los bóxers._

_- Tómame – le decía al rubio entre beso y beso -. Poséeme. Hazme tuyo._

_- No…_

_- No importa lo que hagas. Quiero llenar tu soledad. Quiero compartir tu dolor._

_- Kyle…_

_- ¡Dios, sólo deja que esta noche sea eterna para poder decirnos lo que tengamos que decirnos! ¡Es todo lo que te suplico!_

_Trent empezó a acariciar el trasero de Kyle mientras éste acariciaba su miembro; el pelirrojo terminó por quitarse el abrigo y terminar de bajar los bóxers mientras se entrelazaba con un rubio deseoso de poder fortalecer aquél tierno lazo que, sin querer, había surgido entre ambos._

_He ahí el detalle que el rubio no había dejado escapar: ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido eso? ¿Cómo era que surgió ese sentimiento llamado amor en una situación en donde era imposible que surgiera?_

_Kyle recostó a Trent sobre el viejo colchón y, estando encima, tomó el miembro erecto del rubio y se clavó poco a poco; ya no era doloroso para el joven el clavarse aquél miembro. Había acostumbrado a su cavidad al tamaño de aquello, lo que le resultó muy placentero para ambos._

_Trent sostuvo con sus manos las delicadas caderas del joven en lo que este se movía._

_- T-Trent- susurraba Kyle mientras se arqueaba de placer-… Trent._

_- Kyle… ¡Dios !_

_Trent empezó a ayudarle a clavarle el pene moviéndose de arriba abajo; sentía que cada embestida era un pedazo de cielo… Un pedazo de la anhelada redención._

_- Dulce sol de medianoche que hace de la noche eterna un paraíso– susurraba Trent._

_El rubio se incorporó y besó tiernamente los labios del pelirrojo en lo que con cuidado se colocaba en posición para seguir con el trabajo._

_- Tierna luna que vela mis sueños en las sombras y me aprisiona en los brazos de la redención– susurraba el pelirrojo mientras besaba al amor de su vida._

_El rubio podía sentir y oler su esencia hasta tener los sentidos sumamente ebrios de placer. Kyle rodeó con sus piernas la cadera de su amante para poder recibirle mejor._

_- Sol y Luna unidos por un rapto de noche eterna compartiendo sangre. _

_- Vida._

_- Espíritu._

_- Alma._

_- Corazón._

_- Redención._

_- Amor…_

_Cuando llegó el momento del orgasmo, Kyle gritó:_

_- ¡TRENT, TE AMO!_

_Así, ambos ya habían sellado aquél extraño amor surgido del odio: Ambos ya se pertenecían, y nada ni nadie los separaría._

_Y con la noche eterna como testigo._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>Kyle se sorprendió mientras el rubio añadía:<p>

- Y no sabes cuánto agradezco haber conocido la redención, la fortaleza y la piedad en ti durante ese tiempo.

El pelirrojo lo abrazó y le dio un tierno beso; Trent no pudo evitar llorar mientras rodeaba fuertemente al joven pelirrojo con sus brazos.

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_- Vente conmigo – susurraba el rubio en el oído del joven mientras éste dormía en sus brazos -. Larguémonos de este país. Olvidémonos de todo…_

_- No… No puedo._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Mi familia…_

_Trent, comprendiendo lo que quería decir, se incorporó y, con decisión, comentó:_

_- Entonces tendrás que denunciarme._

_- ¡¿Qué?_

_- Kyle, es necesario que esté en prisión. No quiero estar como fugitivo cambiando de ciudad a ciudad cada vez que me localice la policía. Al menos no lo quiero hacer solo._

_- Pero…_

_Trent le puso un dedo en los labios._

_- Cabellos de fuego, es mejor así. Comprendo que tu familia sufre mucho por tu ausencia, y me parece justo que sea tiempo de que pienses en ti y no en los cuatro pendejos._

_- Trent, no seas duro con ellos._

_- Lo soy porque ellos no tuvieron ni la más mínima hombría para encararme como tú._

_- Ellos no saben que fuiste tú._

_- ¡Oh, sí lo saben, Kyle! Lo saben porque saliste en las noticias justo después de mi liberación. Los cabrones, lejos de dirigirme al menos un mensaje de amenaza para que te devolviera, se escondieron en las cuatro paredes de sus casas. ¡Ni siquiera se habían dignado a rescatarte! _

_- Te tenían miedo._

_- ¡Miedo su chingada madre! ¡Son hombres, no niñitas!_

_- Yo te tuve miedo._

_Trent pegó su frente con la del joven y, con voz dulce, le aclaró:_

_- Pero lo confrontaste. Eso te hace más hombre y humano que esos idiotas. ¿Cómo es posible que un ángel como tú esté con un trío como ese, especialmente con el pendejo de Stan?_

_Kyle no supo que decir._

_- ¿Cómo…?_

_Trent sonrió y le contestó:_

_- Leí tu diario. Marsh es un imbécil al estar yendo y viniendo con esa tipeja de Testaburger; él solito se está hundiendo y tú te estabas hundiendo con él. Eso, vida mía, no es un amor del sano; es mas bien un amor destructivo._

_- ¿Y lo nuestro qué es?_

_- Bueno, lo nuestro es, y lo digo honestamente, un amor extraño – y le besó tiernamente – y bello. Eso sí, misteriosamente o no sé qué será, pero no raya de los enfermizo como el de Marsh y Testaburger._

_- Entonces…_

_Kyle tomó la navaja del hombre y se hizo una herida en la palma; tomó la mano de su amado y las unió al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y unía su frente con la del rubio._

_- Prométeme – decía el joven – que estarás bien en prisión._

_- Lo haré si me prometes narrar todo lo que te ha sucedido. Y que irás al psicólogo para superar esto. Sólo así estaré bien y feliz._

_Kyle sonrió._

_- Eso lo haré si me permites visitarte, porque no soportaría separarme de ti._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>Trent empacaba un poco de ropa en la mochila mientras que Kyle le escribía una carta de despedida a su familia.<p>

Tres años pasaron desde aquél incidente, tres años en donde ambos soportaron su separación de la mejor manera posible; cuando Trent le entregó en el Clínica St. Martin de Massachussets, la policía le arrestó luego de escuchar la dolorosa confesión de Kyle sobre los abusos sufridos durante un año entero a manos del rubio.

Dicha confesión hizo que toda la nación, incluyendo su familia y amigos así como toda la comunidad de South Park estuviera conmovida y en shock. Stan, Cartman y Kenny le reprocharon la idea de salvarles cuando bien los cuatro hubieran podido enfrentarle, principalmente Stan, quien se había sentido culpable por haberle dejado solo esa noche.

A ello, su padre juró que no descansaría hasta hundir en la mierda a Trent con el apoyo de Cartman, quien fungía como abogado asistente trabajando arduamente para reunir las pruebas en contra del ex bravucón que permitieran que se le condene mínimo a cadena perpetua.

Así mismo, Sheila acompañó a su hijo a todas las sesiones con el psicólogo; eran sesiones muy difíciles dado todo el sufrimiento guardado, pero el profesional sintió orgullo al dar cuenta de que el chico era una de las pocas personas que poseían un espíritu de lucha inquebrantable.

Durante el tiempo en que estuvo en prisión, Trent recibía la visita de su amado estando éste disfrazado de chica. Muchos testigos contaron que ambos jóvenes derrochaban amor, por lo que se preguntaban cómo carajos echaba su vida a la basura teniendo una novia que le amaba profundamente.

Ahora, ambos jóvenes decidieron desaparecer del mapa; ahora Trent tomó a Kyle de una mano y la mochila del otro, y salieron juntos de la casa en la moto que Stan le había prestado a Kyle el día anterior para viajar a Denver a su entrevista de trabajo.

El sol pronto iba a hacer su aparición y los amantes, profundamente enamorados, condujeron hacia el alba de la libertad, con el viento soplando en sus rostros y anhelando estar en los lugares que tanto habían hablado toda la noche…

* * *

><p><strong>- Y nadie volvió a saber de ellos durante muchos años… Fin.<strong>

**Kyle levantó su vista para ver la reacción de sus compañeros de clase; las chicas empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente mientras que los chicos alzaron la vista hacia arriba preguntándose cómo fue que el único judío del pueblo se le había ocurrido aquella historia tan macabra y extraña.**

**La señorita Clark, su profesora de literatura, aplaudió con lágrimas en los ojos la historia de Kyle.**

**- ¡Bravo, Kyle! – exclamaba la mujer – Una bella historia, aunque algo violenta, pero muy bella.**

**Kyle sonrió y se fue a sentar en su lugar.**

**- Viejo, esta vez sí que te volaste la barda con esa historia – le comentaba Stan mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.**

**- Carajo, judío, hiciste llorar a todas las mujeres – rezongo Cartman -, pero aún así… Buena historia.**

**- Gracias, culo gordo.**

**- ¡Que no soy gordo, con un carajo! **

**- Como sea.**

**De repente sintió que alguien le había tirado un papel; Kyle recogió la bola de papel arrugada del suelo y, al desenvolverla, leyó:**

_**Buena historia, cabellos de fuego.**_

**El joven se volvió discretamente y sonrió; ahí, casi junto a la entrada del salón, estaba Trent Boyett, el bravucón de la escuela, quien le sonrió.**

**- Bueno, chicos, basta de llorar – dijo la profesora -. Muy bien, ¿quién sigue…?**

**La profesora observó a los alumnos; al ver a Trent, la profesora le inquirió:**

**- ¿Y tú, Trent? ¿Qué nos vas a presentar como creación literaria?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, chicos, fue un fiveshot muy cortito, pero al menos lo disfruté escribiéndolo; al menos ya tengo varias ideas para darle matarile al fic de Promesa (estaba mi cerebro vacío, pero al escribir esto, ya me salieron ideas...) En fin, espero ya en definitiva subir el resto del fic Promesa... Sólo pido paciencia =).<strong>_

_**Ahora, un pequeño regalo sorpresa para los lectores, aunque sé que los fans de cierto personaje me lincharían o que se yo... **_


	5. BONUS SURPRISE

**CAPITULO EXTRA:**

"**LA MAMÁ DE CARTMAN ES UNA REVERENDA P*TA EN RE MENOR",**

**POR TRENT BOYETT.**

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Trent? – inquirió la señorita Clark - ¿Qué creación literaria nos quieres presentar?

Trent, sonriente, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al frente de la clase; todos estaban sumamente expectantes sobre lo que iba a decir el chico más violento del grupo. No obstante, ante la sorpresa de todos, sacó una armónica de sus bolsillos y, con voz fuerte y clara, dijo:

- Compañeros, profesora. El día de hoy quisiera cantarles un poema dedicado a una gran persona… Aunque, carajo, eso significaría humillarla y lograr que desgraciadamente sea objeto de burlas constantes por parte de todos, especialmente de otra persona. Por lo consiguiente, y evitándole así mucho ajetreo a esa persona especial y tal vez ganándome una especie de castigo por parte de las distinguidas autoridades escolares, si es que realmente lo son…

La señorita Clark frunció el ceño, no obstante, Trent hizo caso omiso de ello y añadió:

- …decidí no presentar ese poema; en cambio, le dedicaré a la otra persona este poema titulado…

Y dando un suspiro de triunfo, añadió:

- "La mamá de Cartman es una reverenda puta en Re menor".

- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEE? – gritó Cartman lleno de furia al mismo tiempo que saltaba de su asiento con todo el grupo en conjunto.

Trent sonrió y tocó la armónica, cantando así:

_Laaaaaaaa_

_Mamá de Cartman es una reverenda puta_

_Que le ofrece su culo a todo el pueblo._

_Y se revuelca hasta con el perro del vecino_

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA, CIERRA ESA MALDITA BOCA! – gritó Cartman, a punto de lanzarse encima de Trent, pero es sostenido por Kyle y por Stan.

_Incluso se coge al sacerdote, _

_Al papá de Butters y al papá de Clyde,_

_Pero eso no le basta para calmar su puta vagina._

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA, NO LE DIGAS ASÍ A MI MADRE!

_Ayer yo me la cogí por su culo,_

_¡qué culo tan bueno tiene esa golfa putona!_

_No sabes cómo ella gritaba mi nombre._

- ¡MAL NACIDO!

- ¡Cálmate, Cartman! – exclamaba Kyle mientras se esforzaba por mantenerlo sentado mientras el culón intentaba lanzarse encima y golpearle.

_¡Ora, pueblo, canten todos!_

(Y se canta la frase "la madre de Cartman es una reverenda puta" en todos los idiomas).

Cartman estaba que se lo llevaba la chingada; todo el mundo empezó a cantar la canción, a tal grado de sentirse en los zapatos de Kyle cuando él le había cantado todo lo que pensaba de su madre.

_De lunes a sábado es puta,_

_los domingos también lo es_

_porque se coge al sacerdote en el confesionario._

Stan y Kyle ya no podían retener más a un Cartman empuñando un lápiz para clavárselo a Trent.

_¡Ooh, sí, yo también me la cogí!_

_¡Me la cogí justo el día de ayeeer en tu casaaaa pendejooo!_

_¡Eso prueba ….._

_LA MAMÁ DE CARTMAN ES UNA PUTONA DE LA MÁS GRAAANDEEE"_

¡GRACIAS!

Cartman logró zafarse de Kyle y Stan y se abalanzó encima del rubio, aunque cayó al suelo debido a que éste se apartó inmediatamente.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – gritaba el culón.

Trent, sonriente, le replicó:

- ¿Y tú que eres entonces, culo gordo, si tu mamá lo es más que las de todos?

Dicho esto, Trent se retiró de la clase con un reporte de detención en la mano por parte de la profesora.

Al menos se iba con un dulce sabor de boca.

* * *

><p>Kyle estaba lavándose las manos en el baño; no podía creer lo que había sucedido en la clase de Literatura.<p>

Trent Boyett le rementoteó la madre a Cartman de un solo zarpazo; Cartman se la pasaba echando pestes todo el día por el incidente, jurando vengarse de Trent de la manera más cruel posible. No obstante, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse vengado por el incidente de hace diez años, cuando el culón llamó "perra" a su madre.

Ahora el pendejo sabe qué se siente el ser humillado.

De repente, entró Trent en el baño; Kyle, al verlo, le saludó con una sonrisa. El rubio, sintiéndose embriagado por aquella sonrisa, trancó la puerta y revisó los baños ante la mirada sorprendida de Kyle.

- Uhmmm… Trent, ¿qué… qué estás haciendo?

Trent se le acercó. De su bolsillo sacó una hoja de papel y se la entregó a Kyle.

- ¿Y esto? – inquirió el pelirrojo muy extrañado.

- Léelo y verás.

El pelirrojo empezó a leer… Y su corazón empezó a latir a grandes velocidades conforme sus ojos se paseaban por las estrofas del poema:

* * *

><p><em>Dulce sol de medianoche <em>

_que hace de la noche eterna un paraíso._

_Tierna luna que vela mis sueños en las sombras _

_y me aprisiona en los brazos de la redención._

_Cada noche pienso en ti como si fueras el Cielo mismo._

_Cada noche velo tus sueños en lo profundo de las sombras _

_con el anhelo de dormir en tu paz._

_La noche es eterna cuando estás en mi pensamiento,_

_es eterna cuando no estás conmigo,_

_y es eterna cuando sé que tal vez no me correspondas._

_Somos como el Sol y la Luna._

_Ambas unidas en un rapto de noche eterna_

_compartiendo sangre,_

_vida,_

_espíritu,_

_alma,_

_corazón,_

_redención,_

_y amor._

_Te amo, _

_Kyle,_

_mi pequeño Sol de medianoche._

_¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

* * *

><p>Kyle se quedó anonadado y se sonrojó.<p>

Ahora comprendía porque el bravucón no quería presentar ese lindo poema frente a la clase y humilló a Cartman en su lugar.

Trent, expectante, se mordió el labio superior.

- Trent… Es… muy bonito. G-Gracias.

El rubio sonrió y se dispuso a retirarse, pero Kyle le detuvo y le inquirió:

- Espera. ¿No vas a esperar la respuesta?

Trent se tornó serio y le respondió:

- No, porque sé que tal vez no me…

No terminó el rubio de articular la respuesta cuando el pelirrojo le besó tiernamente los labios.

- Por supuesto que acepto – concluyó el afro pelirrojo, sonriente.

Trent estuvo a punto de gritar de gozo.

Ese día fue sin duda el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

><p>- ¡MALDITO BOYETT, ESPEREN A QUE LE PARTA LA MADRE! –gritaba Cartman mientras tiraba sus libros en el locker.<p>

- Tranquilo, culón – le decía Kenny entre risas -. No te lo debes tomar tan a pecho.

- ¡¿QUÉ NO ME LO TOME TAN A PECHO? ¡ESE HIJO DE SU CHINGADA MADRE INSULTÓ A MI MADRE CON ESA MALDITA CANCIÓN!

- ¿Y eso no te sonó acaso a una que hiciste sobre la mamá de Kyle, culón? – inquirió Stan.

- ¡Lo de la perra de Broflovski es diferente!

- Y hablando del aludido, ¿dónde carajos andará? – se preguntó Kenny – Se supone que nos encontraríamos por acá para irnos a jugar contra Tucker.

- Quien sabe – respondió Cartman, muy sarcástico -. Y no me interesa en donde esté; me interesa que él cumpla la apuesta que hicimos ayer.

- ¡Ay, no! – exclamó Stan muy avergonzado mientras se llevaba los dedos a la nariz – Cartman, por favor, ya deja esa fantasía tan retorcida de que te chupe las bolas. Es asqueroso.

- ¡Pues me importa un carajo lo que pienses, Stan! ¡Kyle me chupará las bolas quiera o no…! ¡¿Pero qué carajos?

Stan y Kenny se voltearon…

Y literalmente estuvieron muertos del asombro.

En medio del barullo de los sorprendidos estudiantes, Kyle y Trent caminaban muy sonrientes y agarraditos de la mano sin pena alguna; Trent sostenía en una mano un pedazo del pie de arándanos que había traído especialmente para su nueva pareja, quien comía gustosamente el postre ante la mirada de los demás.

Cuando pasaron junto a ellos, Kyle les saludó con una sonrisa y con un guiño de ojo mientras que Trent les hacía el gesto de "Amor y Paz".

Ahora sí que a Cartman le iba a dar un paro cardiaco.

- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! –gritó Cartman mientras aporreaba su puño contra el locker - ¡NO SOLO INSULTA A MI MADRE, SINO QUE TAMBIÉN SE ROBA AL JUDIO QUE ME CHUPARÁ LAS BOLAS!

La pareja se detuvo y se volvió para mirar al trío.

Trent soltó a Kyle por un momento y se dirigió a Cartman, a quien le dijo:

- Repite eso, marrano.

- ¡NO SOY MARRANO, MALDITO PERRO! ¡¿CREES QUE TE TENGO MIEDO AL IGUAL QUE LAS DEMÁS GALLINAS? ¡PUES FIJATE QUE NO, PENDEJO!

Trent entonces se dirigió a Kenny y le inquirió:

- ¿Podrías prestarme tu pelota, por favor?

Kenny, asombrado por la repentina amabilidad del bravucón, le entregó la pelota.

- Gracias, Kenny.

Luego le mostró a Cartman la pelota y le dijo:

- Esta pelota simboliza muchas cosas, culón. ¿Quieres saber qué simboliza para mí?

- ¡¿Y ESO A MI QUE CARAJOS ME IMPORTA?

Trent sonrió e hizo el ademán de irse.

Cartman, más fúrico que nunca, iba a mentarle la madre a pulmón tendido, pero Trent, como un rayo, se volvió y le golpeó el rostro con la pelota al mismo tiempo que le encasquetaba un rodillazo justamente en su entrepierna ante la atónita mirada de todos.

El culón, muy adolorido, cayó al suelo.

- ¡¿Y QUÉ TE PARECE ESO, CULÓN PERVERTIDO, EH? – exclamó el rubio en voz alta, a punto de gritar - ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE CHUPEN LAS BOLAS? ¡PUES QUE TE LAS CHUPE TU PINCHE MADRE, CABRÓN, PORQUE PARA ESO ELLA SIRVE!

- ¡HIJO DE…!

- ¡Cállate ya, idiota! ¡Carajo, cómo enfermas con tus gritos y tus quejas!

Dicho esto, Trent se iba a retirar; no obstante, se volvió y añadió:

- Y si vuelves a joder a Kyle por tus pendejadas, ¡te juro que yo personalmente te romperé tus miserables bolas y te las haré a tragar, pinche pervertido de mierda!

Luego tomó el pedazo del pie de arándanos y se lo encasquetó en la boca para que callara por un rato; dirigiéndose a unos Stan y Kenny asustados, les dijo:

- No entiendo como carajos le soportan, de veras que no lo entiendo.

- Te sorprenderías – respondió Stan.

Trent sonrió; tomó a Kyle, quien estaba muy asombrado al ver a Cartman hecho un guiñapo en el suelo, y, volviéndose hacia Stan, concluyó:

- Y si yo fuera tú, Marsh, mandaría al carajo a Wendy y me buscaba una mujer mejor que ella. En cuanto a ti, Kenny, ya hazle caso al Butters, ráptatelo y lárgate de South Park.

Stan y Kenny se quedaron boquiabiertos.

La nueva pareja, mientras tanto, se dirigía hacia la salida tomados de la mano.

- No jodas, Trent – decía Kyle muy preocupado -. Te acabas de echar a Cartman sin esfuerzo alguno.

- Ese pinche gordo pervertido sólo quiere coger tu culo. Y eso no lo toleraré mientras esté aquí, cariño. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar en mi casa? Mi madre está cocinando pescado a la siciliana y le avisé que iba a llegar a casa acompañado.

- ¡Claro que sí, amor!

Dicho esto, ambos se dieron un tierno beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, ya sé que habrá gente que me quiera linchar, pero hace rato que quería vengar a Kyle y sentí que era la mejor manera de hacerlo mediante Trent.<strong>

**El poema no me salió bonito, pero al menos está decente; y la canción... Bueno, yo intenté seguirla al ritmo de la rola "La mamá de Kyle es una puta". En fin, espero sus reviews.**

**Amor y Paz.**

**Nota: Los fics de Promesa, Cartmáncula y Ángeles Exterminadores (Assassin's Crred) están pendientes.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
